


Urges

by supergirl_swift



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Character, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 18:10:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19278694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergirl_swift/pseuds/supergirl_swift
Summary: Alex has feelings for Kara. She knows it’s wrong and Kara is happily with Lena anyway. But for Alex she doesn’t know how to shove away feelings she has had for years! What happens when Alex acts on her urges?





	Urges

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one-shot awhile ago so i hope you all enjoy! 
> 
> \- D

This is wrong. This is wrong. This is wrong. Alex’s brain would not shut off. She was in bed with Kara AND her girlfriend Lena. What had happened last night? Kara and Lena looked so cute together, Lena was being the big spoon and holding Kara tightly. Maybe it was just a sleepover? Yeah, there’s no way it could’ve been anything more. Kara is my sister. And that’s all she’ll ever be. Even if Alex did secretly want more from Kara, it wasn’t right and Kara was deeply in love with Lena. Lena’s eyes fluttered and Alex could tell she would be awake soon. Lena sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes. Before Lena could open her mouth Alex blurted out,  
“Nothing happened last night, right?” Alex was hot and itchy. Nothing felt right in her own skin.  
“I mean, if chugging four beers is nothing to you, then yes nothing happened.” Lena laughed and Alex could see a slight sparkle in her eyes. Great, this is good nothing happened, Alex didn’t sleep with Kara. This is great. Alex rolled out of bed slowly, and pulled at her shirt. It was one of her favorite shirts, a gift from Kara that said “Love is Love” with a rainbow Rao symbol on it. Alex pulled out a leftover iced coffee from the fridge and watched Kara sleep. She looked so graceful and fragile. Lena pretended to go back to sleep and wrapped herself tightly around Kara. Alex figured they might want some privacy when they woke up so she headed off to the DEO to distract herself. J’onn and Brainee were already there training and tracking alien suspects. Alex felt extremely nauseous, what if Lena and Kara and her had ended up hooking up. Alex sat down slowly, and closed her eyes. She knew work wouldn’t distract her from her feelings this time.  
“J’onn, I don’t feel well, I need to sit this one out.” Alex said looking at her shoes, she had already missed a day of work this week.  
“Very well Agent Danvers, whatever this is you better figure it out soon.” Alex nodded and felt awful for disappointing J’onn. She didn’t want to walk in on Lena and Kara so she decided to go home. She ordered potstickers and turned on the TV, trying to ignore the urge to call and invite Kara over. As if her sister had read her mind, the phone rang.  
“Hello?” Alex said, she could feel herself blushing slightly.  
“Big sis! Is it okay if I come crash your place in a bit? It’ll just be me.” Alex could hear Kara’s smile in her voice. It would be just Alex and Kara... Perfect.  
“Yeah, I just ordered some food, please don’t fly here again because you made a mess last time.” Alex chuckled remembering all the broken glass that Kara left in the apartment. 

“You got it big sis, I’m walking over right now.” Kara hung up the phone and began walking towards Alex’s. She wondered why Alex was acting so off this morning. It was like she saw me as a zombie. Kara was excited to just have some alone time with her sister, Kara loved Lena so much but she didn’t want Alex to feel neglected. I mean, they did all share a bed last night. Kara knocked on Alex’s door which opened up to the smell of delicious yet greasy, Chinese food.  
“You got my favorite!!” Kara giggles and piled onto the couch with blankets.  
“Yeah I mean, even Supergirl needs to eat some amazing food from time to time.” Alex grinned at her sister. Kara patted the couch gesturing for Alex to come sit. Kara wrapped her arms around Alex and pulled her in tightly.  
“I’ve missed you Alex, I’m so sorry I’ve been spending SO much time with Lena.” Kara whispered, scared she might hurt Alex’s feelings.  
“No! Really, it’s okay. I know how much you love her Kara.” Alex winced while saying it even though she knew it was true. Kara cringed slightly like maybe her and Lena were in a fight. Kara held her breath but finally said,  
“Me and Lena actually had a small fight after you left. Nothing major, she was just frustrated that you were ‘intruding’ on me and hers time, but SHE invited you. Anyway, it’s stupid and I’m glad to have some space.” Kara twirled a lock of Alex’s hair in her finger playfully.  
This is it! Alex thought, her and Kara were cuddling on the sofa. Kara was playing with her hair for fucks sake. Now it was Alex’s turn to make the move. Alex stared at Kara with intense passion until Kara looked back at her. Gently, Alex titled Kara chin up, and leaned in for a soft kiss. Kara pulled away before Alex could tell if she was kissing back.  
“Alex, what the fuck?” Kara pulled away from her, alarmed and wiped her lips on her sleeve. She didn’t understand why Alex would even think of that, let alone act on it.  
“I just thought—“ Alex struggled finding the right words. “You were playing with my hair, we were cuddling, I thought you wanted more too.” Alex voice got quieter and quieter as she went on.  
“Alex, what do you mean by too?” Kara felt like she didn’t even know her sister anymore, they were sisters not anything more. Alex shrugged, not daring to say anything more to her younger sister, she was humiliated. Suddenly, it all clicked in Kara’s mind, how could she not realize after all these years?  
“Oh Alex... You really thought? You thought I might have feelings for you in that way. I am so sorry Alex.” Kara pauses to catch her breath and wipe a single tear from her cheek. She didn’t want to hurt or lose Alex.  
“Alex, I love you and I am always going to love you, but you are my sister. I am here for you no matter what, just not in that way. I hope you don’t shut me out, please Alex.” Kara begged, looking at Alex with those piercing blue eyes.  
“How could I have been so naive?” Alex shook her head, refusing to make eye contact.  
“We are sisters Kara, I know it’s wrong, I don’t know how it started... I don’t know why I think like this, I don’t want you to go because of this.” Alex was shaking slightly, because she was so scared of her sisters rejection.  
“Hey. Hey. Hey.” Kara took Alex by the shoulders and wiped her tears. “Alex, I am not going anywhere, not ever. You will always be my sister.” Kara smiled slightly and turned off the TV. She wrapped her and Alex up in a cozy blanket and held Alex until she fell asleep. Kara’s eyes fluttered shut not long after, having her big sister in her arms and taking care of her just felt right. And that’s all Kara could ever ask for.


End file.
